GRACIAS
by Antartida
Summary: Tres rescata a Cinco de un secuestro y resulta herido, de vuelta a la nave, se recupera en la enfermería donde tiene tiempo para pensar en su situación, en sus compañeros y en Cinco. Dándose cuenta de que Cinco ya no es "la Peke" de hace unos años.


_Pues bueno, voy a probar con un fic de Dark Matter, lo cierto es que en español no hay (solo he encontrado uno). Todos los personajes me gustan mucho, pero como no el de Tres me encanta (¿por qué siempre gustan los malotes?). En la serie es imposible cualquier relación que vaya más allá de la amistad entre él y Cinco, pero en mi fic, Cinco tiene 20 años y aunque no hay nada... podría haberlo, ¿por qué no, con el tiempo? La historia es la del episodio 11 de la 2ª temporada y el fic son pensamientos que tiene Tres. Sólo eso. Quizá lo continúe o haga otro profundizando la relación, aún no se si hacia una amistad más fuerte o algo más.. Veremos._

 _Muchas gracias por leerlo._

* * *

GRACIAS

Tres estaba tumbado en una camilla de la enfermería, la herida de bala en su pecho se estaba curando bien, pero aún tendría que estar un par de días bajo la atenta vigilancia de la Androide, y odiaba depender de alguien, nunca le había gustado, pero ahora se veía obligado a ello.

Tumbado en esa camilla tenia mucho tiempo para pensar, pensar en el resto de sus compañeros, en su situación, en como habían acabado todos en esa nave. En Cinco.

Hacia apenas unas horas estaban en un planeta en busca de provisiones cuando todo se torció y secuestraron a Cinco, se la habían llevado cuando los dos estaban comprando en un mercado, pudo averiguar gracias a un testigo que había visto lo ocurrido, que los dos secuestradores eran unos asesinos y proxenetas y que junto con sus socios, lo más seguro es que quisieran venderla como esclava sexual al mejor postor.

Sin pararse a pensar en el peligro, se lanzo en busca de la chica, solo quería encontrarla, aunque sabia que Cinco sabía defenderse, temió por ella, por lo que le pudieran hacer, solo quería encontrarla, hacer lo que fuera por salvarla.

Esa preocupación era nueva para él, nunca había sentido especial apego por nadie, aunque siendo Marcus Boone, había estado con Sarah, pero ésta murió y como Tres no recordaba haber tenido esos sentimientos.

No era persona que demostrara sus emociones o que se preocupase especialmente por nadie, o al menos así había sido, pero ahora...

Recordaba a Cinco cuando la conoció, nunca había significado gran cosa para el, bueno, no al principio, sobretodo cuando amenazó con lanzarla al espacio desde la esclusa de aire,cuando la descubrió viajando en la nave como polizón, pero claro... ese no era él, ese era Marcus Boone un mercenario dispuesto a hacer lo necesario por un buen montón de dinero... Pero en el fondo, si que era él...¿no? el caso es que no recordaba quien era o había sido Marcus Boone, ese nombre no significaba nada para él, ahora tan solo era Tres, fue el tercero en despertar del sueño espacial, así que ante la falta de recuerdos, fue Tres.

Lo que ahora pudiera conocer o recordar de su pasado se lo debía a la chica, la cría polizonte que no era miembro original de la tripulación, una niña de 16 años que no podía estar más fuera de lugar entre ese grupo de mercenarios, pero que por alguna extraña razón tenia la habilidad de soñar sus recuerdos, y gracias a ella habían podido recuperar algo de sus vidas pasadas, vidas totalmente distintas a las que llevaban ahora. Vidas de mercenarios, buscados por la AG por sus múltiples delitos. Asesinos y ladrones a sueldo.

Lo bueno, si es que había algo bueno en todo aquello, era que la pérdida de recuerdos les brindaba la oportunidad de ser diferentes, de ser mejores de lo que habían sido, y por otra parte su falta de recuerdos no afectaba a sus habilidades.

Sonrió con orgullo al pensar en sus armas, a las que tenia la costumbre de poner nombre... era muy bueno con todo tipo de armas, su carácter desconfiado y oportunista, chocaba con el del resto de la tripulación, iba a lo suyo, no era de los que les gusta trabajar en equipo, no se comprometía con nadie, por esa manera de ser se había ganado la antipatía del resto de sus compañeros, en especial de Uno, que era totalmente opuesto a él, pero poco a poco había descubierto que la mejor manera de sobrevivir era formando equipo con la tripulación, aprender a llevarse bien con sus compañeros, por lo que siendo tan diferentes como eran, y tras más de 3 años, la necesidad y la supervivencia los había unido formando una peculiar familia y ahora los unos dependían de los otros. Incluso la "Peke" como ahora llamaba a Cinco, era ya una más de ellos, había demostrado sus habilidades con los ordenadores y sabia arreglar cualquier máquina, así que ya era un miembro valioso de la tripulación.

Al pensar en ella se tocó la venda que cubría la herida de bala y frunció los labios..., cuantas veces se había burlado de ella y la había menospreciado por su juventud e inexperiencia. Ahora si estaba con vida era gracias a ella. El la había salvado primero, la encontró en esa vieja cabaña en medio del bosque, atada a una cama, con el labio partido y medio drogada, pero ella le salvó a el cuando le hirieron y lo ayudó a huir a través del bosque.

Al pensar en esos momentos se movió incómodo en la camilla, sabía lo que le esperaba a Cinco si no la hubiese rescatado, mató a los tres tipejos de la cabaña sin pensarlo, pero cuando iban a huir, al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con otro hombre y los dos dispararon al unísono. El tipo cayó muerto al suelo, y él fue herido en el pecho perdiendo mucha sangre, pero la "Peke" se comportó y le hizo una cura de urgencia, al recordar como sus manos rozaron su piel cuando le rasgó la camiseta para desinfectar la herida y cauterizarla no pudo dejar de sentirse inquieto. Aunque la chica se veía que estaba asustada, hizo todo lo que le dijo. Lo ayudo a incorporarse pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo ayudó a salir de la cabaña, cargando con él. Pero la huida se complicó cuando en el exterior vieron a hombres de la AG y Tres reconoció a Kirken, su jefe.

Por suerte, pudieron huir hacia el bosque sin ser vistos, tenían que buscar un claro para que el Maroder pudiera aterrizar y recogerlos, y tenían que librarse de Kirken, pero por mucho que Cinco lo intentase no podría cargar con él y acabarían cogiéndoles.

El estaba muy débil, la herida se había vuelto a abrir y sabia que no lo conseguiría, así que instó a Cinco para que lo dejase, pero ella se mantuvo a su lado, no quería abandonarle, el hombre vio genuina preocupación en sus ojos, supo que él le importaba de verdad y en ese momento no la vio como a una cría, en ese momento ya no era la Peke, era como él o como cualquiera de la tripulación, y se enorgulleció de ella, pero sabia que si se quedaba con él "su Peke" moriría, y no iba a consentirlo. Rozó ligeramente su mano ensangrentada con la de la chica, despidiéndose, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver su pelo verde, ni oiría su risa, ni le exasperaría su buen humor. Cinco lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos, resistiéndose a dejarlo pero sabiendo que tenia que hacerlo.

Se resignó a morir, siempre había sabido que moriría solo, pero no moriría sin luchar. Vio alejarse a Cinco, y pensó que le hubiese gustado portarse mejor con ella, que le hubiese gustado conocerla mejor, pero eso ahora ya no importaba. Comprobó la munición y empezó a disparar contra los hombres de la AG , estaba debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y sus tiros no siempre daban en el blanco, pero continuó disparando hasta que se quedó sin balas. Le rodearon y su jefe se acercó apuntándole con un arma.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una locura.

Una gran explosión lanzó al aire a varios policías de la AG, entre el humo y la confusión, vio acercarse a Cinco con un lanza cohetes, mientras Dos, Cuatro y Seis se acercaban por la retaguardia de los policías haciendo que éstos tirasen sus armas. Luego lo habían llevado a la Maroder y la Peke no se había separado de su lado.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa al pensar en el rescate, todos se habían arriesgado por él, y ahora descansaba en la enfermería a salvo.

\- Vaya mira quién es. ¿Vienes a darme las gracias?.- le dijo cuando Cinco se acercó a él.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?.- contestó ella confundida.

\- Por salvarte la vida.- contestó él

\- Vale...- dijo Cinco con un suspiro.- Gracias por salvarme la vida.

\- No hay de que.- contestó Tres, mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces te pondrás bien?.- preguntó Cinco, su semblante y tono de voz denotaban preocupación.

\- Oh, si, si.- Contestó él quitándole importancia.- Pronto andaré por ahí, ya verás.- Contestó él con tranquilidad y manteniendo la distancia.

\- Bien.- contestó la chica sin saber muy bien que más decir.

Y al ver que Tres no iba a añadir nada más, se giró incómoda dispuesta a irse.

\- Oye.- Le dijo él en el último momento.- ¿Esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros, verdad? No irás a ponerte tierna conmigo-.- Le preguntó medio en broma medio en serio.

Quería dejar las cosas claras, no quería malos entendidos ni que ella se pensara que por lo ocurrido en el planeta algo había cambiado entre ellos, como que hubiera sentimientos incómodos de cariño o amistad.

Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, no lo haré.

\- Bien.- contestó él aliviado

La tensión parecía haberse desvanecido.

\- Te dejo descansar.- le dijo ella

\- Vale.- contestó

Ella lo miró un instante más como dudando y finalmente se acercó a él y antes de que pudiera apartarse o protestar, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eh, dije que nada de eso !.- Se quejó ,pero en su tono no habia enojo.

A lo que ella contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa.

La vio alejarse, notando aún sus labios en su mejilla, notando su olor. Y pensó, con cierta turbación, que "su Peke" después de todo, ya no lo era tanto.


End file.
